


early christmas morning

by sugarkookx (orphan_account)



Series: Runs In The Family [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Yurio is their child, alternative universe, child!yuri, like marshmallow fluff, literally child, married!Viktuuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9015979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sugarkookx
Summary: Yuuri was never a big fan of tigers.In his humble opinion, they were scary and dangerous and too full of fangs. Tigers were cats that had gone wrong in the hands of Mother Nature. Cute things were supposed to be small and fluffy and easy to cuddle. Like his boy, Yuri. Yurio, among the family. The two-year-old gift from the Heavens named after Yuuri himself, born on the first day of March, bringing even more love to the lives of his parents, Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki. He had golden hair and chubby, easily-flushed cheeks, deep green eyes and a smile that made both of his dads swoon every time. The definition of cute himself, thank you very much.So how in the world that little ball of sunshine ended obsessed with tigers, those villainous things, would always remain a mystery. orYuuri promises Yurio a stuffed Tigger for Christmas and Viktor had only one job.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rooxynroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooxynroll/gifts), [nessmon23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessmon23/gifts), [kookies2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookies2u/gifts).



> This is a really silly little thing I came up with at 4 am. I'm sorry if I'm crazy.

Yuuri was never a big fan of tigers.  
In his humble opinion, they were scary and dangerous and too full of fangs. Tigers were cats that had gone wrong in the hands of Mother Nature. Cute things were supposed to be small and fluffy and easy to cuddle. Like his boy, Yuri. Yurio, among the family. The two-year-old gift from the Heavens named after Yuuri himself, born on the first day of March, bringing even more love to the lives of his parents, Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki. He had golden hair and chubby, easily-flushed cheeks, deep green eyes and a smile that made both of his dads swoon every time. The definition of cute himself, thank you very much.  
So how in the world that little ball of sunshine ended obsessed with tigers, those villainous things, would always remain a mystery.  
And they did try to offer him other options, other animals that would be slightly less predatory. Viktor went on and on, buying him elephant plushes and penguin onesies, bottles decorated with little bees and whole sets of toys full of friendly farm animals. They even tried switching it to cats, showing him how adorable those small balls of furr could be.  
None of them caught Yurio’s attention, not even for a second.  
He would always go back to that stuffed tiger his grandpa gave him after discovering his passion. Their family didn’t help smoothing those feelings at all. At every opportunity they’d fill him with tiger pajamas and tiger beanies, tiger puzzles and tiger videos, his auntie even gifting him once with tiger-shaped cookies. When one of his first words, along with “daddy” and “papa”, ended up to sounding something like “ti-ga”, that’s where Yuuri gave up trying to change his son’s focus of affection and kinda overcame his fear of felines. It wasn’t easy, but the shine on Yurio’s eyes every time they played with his orange and yellow toys was worth everything.  
So, that Christmas, the plan was very, very simple.  
The first time they set their eyes on the huge tiger plushie exposed on the window of a toy store at the mall, Yurio dropped his sippy cup full of tea right on Yuuri’s left foot. It was a life-sized Tigger, the character from Winnie the Poo, all orange and black and yellow, with long legs and paws, ready to cuddle. The boy’s eyes went giant, shiny, his tiny mouth opening in a full ‘o’ shape. His next reaction was pointing his chubby finger to the glass, almost falling from Yuri’s arms when he tried to lean closer to the origin of his interest. “Tiger”, he mumbled, looking to his father’s face to check if he understood the importance of situation. Yuuri chuckled, pressing the sides of their faces together, feeling the warmness spreading across his son’s face. “Oh, what a beautiful tiger, Yurio. It’s Tigger, from that movie we watched the other day. The one where everyone dressed up as his family, remember? Did you like it?”, his small hands were like glued to the window, nodding slowly, “Well, Christmas is coming. Maybe Santa Claus will bring it to you on Sunday. Let’s write him a letter? Maybe daddy can help us.”  
He kept chatting with the boy, explaining how Santa would come from sky in a beautiful sled pulled by flying reindeer, bringing Tigger with him on the 25th. Yurio payed attention to every word closely, hands tugging into his father’s shirt every time he’d mention the toy. It was only at the sight of his other dad, waiting for them with open arms inside the cozy restaurant they always met up for lunch on Friday, that he stopped listening. Viktor laughed when his kid grabbed his hand fiercely, used by now to the first word that popped out of his lips. “Tiger!”, he said, blinking his eyes very fast, “Tiger, daddy!”. The man pressed a kiss to his forehead, before turning to his husband and sealing their lips together for a few seconds. Yuuri beamed, smiling while trying to put Yurio into his seat, giving him his sippy cup back in an attempt to talk to his partner privately.  
“You know that toy store on the other end of the floor?”, after Viktor nodded, he went on, whispering, “There’s a giant Tigger plushie there. Can you manage to get it for Christmas without the little thing noticing?”. “Sure”, the man answered quickly, opening his beautiful smile, “I’ve got this”.  
And that was it. The matter was fixed, just like that, Yuuri not worrying much about the subject after his husband compromised to take care of everything.  
When Christmas morning came and the three of them gathered around the big Christmas tree in their living room, everything seemed perfect. There were different kinds of packages tucked under it, but it was the biggest one that caught Yurio’s attention from the beginning. It was shiny and silver, twice his size, and he practically begged to open it. Yuuri helped his son, smiling brightly to his husband while he did it, ready to see the little face he loved so much lighting up with excitement the time the wrapping would fall and he’d be able to see the huge…  
… duck that came out of it.  
Which of them was the most confused by the sight of the giant yellow thing was hard to tell. Yuuri froze, Viktor dropped the gift he was holding and Yurio poked it with a strange look on his tiny face. That was not a tiger at all. It had a big bright head with a big orange beak and a chubby tummy. Yurio frowned at it, losing the interest quickly, going back to the tiger game he had opened before. His parents let him play with that for a couple of minutes, excusing themselves to the kitchen where they would bicker more comfortably. Yuuri elbowed his husband, poking his chest with a disappointed look on his face. “You told me you had it covered! You were supposed to buy Tigger!”  
“But I did! I bought that huge, weird stuffed tiger. I haven’t even seen that stupid duck before”, he tried to defend himself, stroking his own silver hair, “It must have been a mistake at the shop. I’ll go there tomorrow and try to fix it.”  
Yuuri chewed the inside of his cheek, nodding tiredly before letting his husband hug him. He hated seeing his little boy disappointed. Yuuri promised him Tigger, so it was a matter of honor for him to provide it. They went back to the living room, watching their boy still sitting on the floor, eying the duck suspiciously. It’d be a very long day.

*  
Truth be told, Viktor did try to go back to the store on Monday morning to fix the whole duck situation. He had woken up earlier than usual, ready to stop by the place before going to work, so he’d be able to correct himself to his child at lunch time.  
Problem was they couldn’t find the damn duck the next morning.  
And they looked for it. In every small place of their home, even in the backyard. Yuuri and Viktor searched for the toy relentlessly for almost one hour, inspecting even Makkachin’s house in case the family’s dog had tried some trick during the night. But said duck was nowhere to be found. Viktor went to work, promising they’d find a solution to the problem by the end of the day. Yuuri agreed, leaving their dilemma behind while settling himself to work on his home-office.  
It wasn’t until late in the morning that the mystery was solved, a small cry in the hallway catching his attention. Yurio had woken up and dragged himself out of bed, carrying a small blanket around his shoulders and the giant duck tucked in one of his tiny arms. He yawned “Papa” when his eyes met his father, making grabby hands so the man would pick him up. He was too surprised to do it at first, the boy making annoyed sounds before he could move properly to catch him. The duck was safe in Yurio’s arms, his head falling on the toy’s head. Yuuri carried his son to the living room, settling the boy on the big couch so he could watch his favorite cartoons before his morning warm milk was ready to drink.  
Yurio cuddled the duck the whole time, not wanting to let it go even when Yuuri offered him his bottle.  
The man took a picture of them later, sending it to his husband with a confused emoji attached.  
A few minutes later, a reply appeared on the screen.  
“Well”, the text said, simply, “I guess we entered duck season.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it! I love this idea of Yurio being Viktuuri's small child, and I kept thinking about it until the Christmas spirit blessed me with this idea. 
> 
> I wanna thank my beloved @rooxynroll for always supporting my crazy ideas, and the lovely @nessmon23 for sharing the love for this ship. This is also for @clunnie, because I felt like she was needing it <3 Love you, have a merry christmas <3
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm on [ttthisismo](https://twitter.com/ttthisismo)  
> Have nice holidays!


End file.
